Hereinafter, a conventional touch panel is described. A conventional touch panel includes a cover lens, a sensor portion, and a first adhesive layer. The cover lens and the sensor portion are disposed facing each other with the first adhesive layer therebetween. The first adhesive layer bonds the cover lens and the sensor portion to each other.
Note here that information on prior art literatures relating to this application include, for example, PTL 1 (for example, FIG. 2).